Cien maneras de decir te amo (Reituki)
by pasivagresiva
Summary: A veces no tienes que decirlo textual para expresarlo. Porque hay gestos, palabras de aliento y caricias que hablan por si solas. Akira sabe que Ruki tiene manías y mal carácter, pero es sincero. Y Ruki sabe que la timidez de Akira es enorme, pero es tan atento que lo pasa por alto. Esta es la historia de cómo ambos se conocen y terminan juntos (de un modo u otro).


**1\. "Toma mi asiento"**

* * *

Una ruidosa alarma en su celular, hizo que el estudiante de último año de secundaria, Akira Suzuki hiciera una mueca de disgusto y se escondiera bajo sus abrigadas y cómodas frazadas. Pero bien sabía que debía ir a la escuela, como de costumbre.

Era un tanto flojo. No le gustaba para nada levantarse temprano, pero el pensar que era el último año que le quedaba en aquella cárcel, lo motivaba a salir de la cama. Además, no era tan malo, tenía a Shima, su fiel amigo con quién compartía asiento y participaban juntos del taller de fútbol que tenían los jueves después de clases.

Tomó una ducha y observó su cabello negro azabache en el espejo luego de salir de ella.

— No puedo esperar a ser libre y poder teñirme de algún color cool... —se decía mientras revolvía su pelo.

Saludó a su madre y abuelos. La primera estaba arreglándose para salir a trabajar, mientras que su abuela le sirvió desayuno a él junto al otro hombre de la casa. Su hermana seguramente ya se había ido a la universidad. El moreno salió luego de terminar de comer rumbo a la estación de metro que lo dejaría como cada mañana, a pocas cuadras de la escuela.

Tenía la suerte de que, precisamente, en su estación había mucho recambio de pasajeros, por lo que obtener un lugar donde sentarse no era del todo imposible. Y así fue. Agarró un asiento que parecía ser el último, ubicado al lado de la puerta. Se hizo el dormido a penas se sentó, así nadie le pediría que se lo cediera.

Tres estaciones más allá de la suya, se subió un joven menor que Akira. Tenía el pelo igual de negro que él, como casi todos los japoneses, pero pequeñas porciones de mechas rojas resaltaban entre el mar de cabezas morochas en el tren. Llevaba una mochila muy pesada que tuvo que poner en sus pies, para no ocupar espacio de más, y un atril de pintura. El recién llegado tuvo que quedarse en la puerta, pues ya no se podía avanzar más.

En la estación siguiente el metro frenó de forma brusca, haciendo que el menor tuviera que soltar el atril y afirmarse del tubo metálico que estaba a su lado.

Akira despertó de golpe con un cabezazo en el fierro horizontal que estaba al lado de su asiento y de la puerta. Se sobó la zona afectada, restregó los ojos y bostezó. Se dio cuenta de un chico con un corte de cabello con mechas negras y rojas disparadas hacia todos lados. Llevaba su mismo uniforme, pero se notaba menor. No le parecía haberle visto antes por la escuela. O quizás se había cambiado de look hace poco.

 _"Qué cool..."_ , pensó Akira de la apariencia del chico. Vio lo complicado que estaba acomodando su atril y mochila en sus pies. El metro venía repleto.

— O-Oye...

El de tercer año se percató de que el otro chico iba escuchando música, por lo que no le hizo caso.

— Oye —repitió, esta vez tocándole el hombro, haciendo que el otro se estremeciera y le diera una mirada de desconfianza.

— ¿Qué? —se quitó un audífono para oírlo.

— Toma mi asiento

Pensó que de verdad lo necesitaba, con todo lo cargado que estaba. Sería su buena acción del día, y el chico de seguro se lo agradecería. No obstante, el de mechas rojas lo miró extrañado y luego se puso la mochila al hombro y tomó su atril.

— Vale —respondió sin más, sentándose en el puesto donde antes estaba Akira y se fue escuchando música el resto del camino hasta la escuela.

 _"'¿Vale?' Pendejo malagradecido, ni las gracias me dio"_ pensó Akira, mirando de reojo al otro joven.

Se fue de pie y resignado el resto de las estaciones que quedaban. Cuando el metro llegó a la estación en donde debía bajarse, vio que el menor se había quedado dormido. No lo iba a despertar, podía irse a la mierda. Terminó bajando junto a un gran grupo de estudiantes, puesto que la zona que circundaba dicha estación, estaba repleta de centros educacionales. Akira se preocupó de caminar y encontrarse con Shima en la entrada de su escuela, chocando los puños con una especie de saludo propio que tenían.

El de mechas rojas se despertó al final del recorrido, cuando un auxiliar que estaba barriendo lo zarandeó un poco del hombro.

— Joven, fin del recorrido. Me imagino que se quedó dormido —le habló con voz rasposa, tal vez por el cigarrillo. El joven pudo observar una cajetilla en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal de trabajo— Para devolverse a la estación donde debía bajarse debe tomar otro metro.

— ¿Ah? —articuló aún aturdido— Bueno... Gracias.

Se paró velozmente colocándose la mochila en la espalda y una vez fuera del tren comenzó a patear el atril que portaba. _"La puta que lo parió, no le costaba nada despertarme...",_ pensó mientras pateaba la estructura de madera. A esta se le terminó soltando una pata, que quedó balanceándose. Una burla para el chico que había comenzado su día con el pie izquierdo.

— ¡ANDA A LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE!


End file.
